Harry POtter and the Lena Love Triangle
by SpIrItFiNgErZzZ
Summary: A new American girl has moved to Hogwarts. And she stirs things up. And someone tries to hurt her... One person goes against everything they believe in... and some one loses something they can't get back. Please R&R.. This is my first "Fan Fic"
1. Lena

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else that Ms. Rowling has written , I only own Lena, and the plot.

Author's note: BE NICE

_**Chapter One: Lena**_

Harry Potter ran down the Gryffindor steps and ran face first into a girl. A good looking girl. She threw her long caramel-brown colored hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hi. Oh my gosh, are you Harry Potter? You're cute"

_I so did not just say that, Lena thought._

"Uh, yeah. You are ?", Harry said as coolly as he could.

" Oh, hee hee , I'm Lena. I just moved here from Washington in the states. I think it's so cool to meet you. You're like a celebrity in the States too. You've like done so much stuff and you're like 16 years old. Hogwarts is famous too. I think you are SO awesome. My friends are gonna like FREAK", Lena shot this all out to Harry in the famous US accent.

Harry smiled at Lena, _another girl to flock over me, _" Well, that's great. I didn't think that they even had witches and wizards in the States, but that's cool. Do you want to come down with me to the Great Hall for breakfast. You can meet Ron and Hermione, they're a couple right now. Gross, if you ask me."

Lena laughed, " Sure, they're your best friends, right. They helped you a lot, Battling Voldemort, and winning the Goblet of Fire, and joining the Order of the Phoenix at 15. That's so awesome!"

Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion. " What does _awesome _ mean?"

Lena looked at Harry like he had just come home form the Looney Bin. "Uh, it's the equivalent of Bloody Brilliant. I suppose. "

_Dumb arse, _Lena thought, _but still hot and brave too. I wonder if he's single _.

"Oh, I get it. Sorry, we just don't really say things like that here. Well, I guess we should be off", Harry said to Lena getting ready to leave. "Kay, let's go. I am so excited. Hogwarts is like totally tizight already. The shiznet."

"Pardon?", Harry asked. Lena looked at him. _Good god. _" It means that Hogwarts is really fun and sounds like a cool place to learn magic, and it sounds so EXCITING." Harry looked at Lena like she was crazy, shook his head and headed down to the Great Hall to introduce his new possible love interest.

As Lena opened the door to the Great Hall she looked at the ceiling with the bewitched sky and hundreds of students and ghosts and a tiny teacher and a humongous barbarian looking man. She whispered, "Dude I am so not in Washington anymore."

She followed Harry to the Gryffindor table with all eyes on her. Including a very dashing blonde boy, over at a table with a snake carved into it. Harry noticed it too. He had to stop this madness before Malfoy took the gorgeous, curvy, raven haired American girl from under his nose. "He's evil Lena, his whole family is. His father has involvements with Voldemort's infamous Death Squad. "

_I love bad boys, _ Lena thought to herself.

_Yummy, _Draco Malfoy said to him self from across the room, as the new girl walked in, _but she's with Potter. Not good, not good. She doesn't know my history. I don't care who my father is. I'm NOT evil. I just like to screw with people. Hopefully her._

_He is SO hot. I don't care what Harry says, _ Lena said in her head. _I want him. _

Harry put his feelings aside for the moment and introduced Lena to Ron and Hermione.

Ron stopped chewing his chicken leg when he saw this bronze goddess sit down next to Harry. He dropped his chicken leg on the table. "Hey, I'm R-R-Ron Weasley. I d-d-on't usually stutter but-"

"Only when a stunning creature as yourself graces us with her presence. Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and you are?", the bain of Harry's existence was standing there before him and charming the golden American beauty he wanted for himself.

" That's enough Malfoy," Harry said standing up.

"Oh goodness, that's OK. My name's Lena, the precious creature. Nice to meet you."

Hermione had had enough. First Harry, her one and true love fell for this American twit, then Ron who she was just using for the time being for something to do till Harry was ready, and then the boy she wanted to knock boots with, Draco Malfoy. " Guys, I have a question. Has anyone seen Dumbledore? I mean he wasn't here yesterday. Sooooo."

Draco knew where Dumbledore was. Fighting his father , in a Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eaters duel, but there was no way in hell that he was going to say that his father was a follower of the darkest evil wizard in history to this new gorgeous girl. He just brushed Hermione, his true love, comment. "Well, I better be off." And whizzed out of the Great Hall.

"What's everybody talking about being off. I am so confused.", Lena said with this puzzled look on her face.

All three friends looked at her.

One with adoration.

One with lust.

One with complete and total hatred, and jealousy. _She better watch her back, no American twit is gonna steal MY MEN. I rule Hogwarts. _


	2. Hermione's Revenge

Chapter Two: Hermione's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else that Ms. Rowling has written , I only own Lena, and the plot.

Author's note: BE NICE PLEASE

"_I hate that American twit. Who does she think she is," _Hermione wrote furiously to Ginny in Potions the next day.

Ginny looked up at Hermione and envied her. She was best friends with her love, Harry Potter, and going out with the boy who everyone thought was her brother, but really wasn't; who she secretly loved knowing the Weasley secret.

"Well, she wont be here forever will she? I mean, she does have to go back to the States soon. With the holidays and all. So, I wouldn't fret darling. She'll be out of our hair soon enough", Ginny wrote back.

_She most definitely will be gone, _both girls thought, _She most definitely will be. _

"RON? RON? Have you seen my scarf?", Harry asked. He was meeting Lena in half an hour, and he had to look great. He had competition.

_Where IS he, _Harry asked him self.

He walked down the room stairs and into the common room. He was about to leave when a startling sight caught his eyes. Lena. COLLAPSED!

"Oh my GOD. Help Help Something's wrong with Lena," Harry yelled.

With the mention of Lena's name all the boys in the common room and in the rooms came running down the stairs.

Harry made sure that Lena was breathing, she was.

" We have to get her to the Hospital Wing. Someone, grab me my broom. We'll have to hover her there." With Harry's command, Timothy, a second year, came running out of the boys room with Harry Firebolt 5. "Okay, so someone get her on, and I'll open the door. Then as quickly and safely as possible get he into the Hospital Wing."

All of the boys got Lena's frail, still gorgeous body, onto the broom and out and on her way to the hospital wing.

Hermione watched all this from afar with a sly and evil smile on her face.

_I said she was going to be gone, _Hermione thought, _I sure did. _

"She will be fine, I promise you. She just performed a little Sleeping Spell that must of back fired." Madame Teasdale, the Head of the Hospital Wing , said.

Harry sighed in relief. He was so worried that something bad had happened to Lena. Not that he loved her or anything, just he cared about her safety, that's right her _safety._

"Hey Harry," Ron said as he walked in to the hospital wing, " I heard about Lena. Hermione told me. I also heard that you and her are having a thing." Ron looked at Harry questioningly.

_How I only wish, _Harry thought to himself. "No, we are not. I think she only wants Malfoy though. I think that she goes for 'bad boy' types. "

Ron may have had a lust for Lena, but Harry was definitely smitten. Ron felt bad for him. Ron also knew that Harry liked Hermione, and always had, and Ron was one the one who was dating her. Ron actually didn't really like anyone at Hogwarts. He liked a muggle, Rory, who lived in his neighborhood.

"No, I don't think that she likes him likes him, I think that she just has the whole British accent-evil-warlock thing turning her on," Ron laughed," She probably has some stupid American boyfriend back home anyway, and once she can she's going to hop a plane and go see him. I think that she has fun messing around with all of us and is just flirting for the fun of it."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Harry said, _He's probably right. _

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, I just own my mind (and some days I'm not even sure if I own that).**

**Author's Note: Please review my lovely story, and please be nice. **

**Silver: Thank you for the review. I realized that I should shake it up a bit. And I hope that you like this chappie;)**

**BrookePotter: I really don't understand what you don't like about my story. But if you don't like it, then don't read it. It's that simple. At least some people gave me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and didn't bash on the way my friends and I talk. **

_**Chapter Three: Truth**_

"Did you hear what happened to that new girl, Lena?" someone whispered from behind Hermione in her Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Hermione smirked. Everyone was talking about what had been done to Lena the previous day, what SHE had done to Lena the previous day. Hermione threw her newly straightened blond hair over her shoulder, her brown eyes fierce with power and revenge. She knew what she had done was wrong, and she was going to tell Lena what she had done. That was part of her plan. Scare her just enough to keep her away from Malfoy, Harry, and Ron; and hopefully back to America where she belonged.

Ron came running into DADA with Harry right behind them. Hermione scooted over to make room for her best friends. "Hermione, bloody hell, you look great. I mean… I like your hair," Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione smirked.. _It was finally happening. I knew the beauty spell would work. Just a tap of my wand, and _beautifumas aslckermas. _Too easy. _

"Thanks Harry. So, I heard about what happened to that Lenny girl."

"_Lena_,"both boys said then looked down in shame.

_This is getting ridiculous., _Hermione thought to herself.

"Yeah, Lena, whatever. She's so dumb that she was probably playing around with her wand and struck herself." _Dumb American twit, _she thought to herself.

But little did Hermione know that behind those pretty brown eyes, and luscious brown lock, laid a secret.. A secret that is soon to be discovered.

&-&-&

Later that day, Lena regained consciousness and couldn't remember where she was, and why everyone was talking in British accents. Then it all came back to her. She was in an infirmary in Hogwarts after some freak accident in the common room. Then the emotional pain started. She also remembered why and how she got to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The whole, twisted story.

_Three Months Before_

Lena ran down the stairs and kissed her mom on the cheek before heading to school. Since she lived so close to Chilton School of American Witchcraft, she didn't have to live on campus. ( It also didn't hurt that her father was the a very influential teacher at the school.)

She walked down the street to school, when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. _MOM, _she thought. She broke into a run all the way home to find that disaster had struck. Her house was a complete mess. And her mother was lying there, dead. "NOOOOO!", Lena sobbed into her mother's shirt. She sat there crying, until her father came down the stairs, completely oblivious when he saw the love of his life, dead.

His normally dark complexion turned a ghastly shade of white. "Lena, oh my goodness! What happened? Did you do this? Why? Good Lord. What happened", He started to shake and sob. He looked around the house and then back at Libby's body. He had no idea what had happened.

As Lena was crying and Ricky was lost in shock, there was a knock on the door. Lena opened the door wiping her shirt. There was a familiar looking man at the door. "Hello there. My name is Fredrick Little. I am the head of the American Association of Magic and we have a problem." She soon learned that her mother was involved in some serious dark magic and that a dark wizard had come to kill her, and the rest of her family. Lena and her father now learned that they had to flee. To England. For ever.

Lena shook the tears from her face. That was all old news. Her new life at Hogwarts was supposed to be grand and wonderful and her she was, a week into school and some one had cursed her and she was hated by the female population and couldn't even get the attention of her now absentee father. She knew her father had now gone a little crazy. Lena had to fight day by day to be sane. Day by day.

&&

As Lena walked back into in the Gryffindor common room, she was nearly in tears. All the way back from the Hospital Wing she heard whispers, and pointing from her fellow classmates. Al that she has been through, and she has to come to some dumb place and then get a spell a put on her and then she gets talked about. What is an American Girl To Do?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay, well.. There's a twist. **


End file.
